


Hot For Teacher

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Biting, College, Date Mates, F/M, Hints of possessiveness, I suck at First Person Writing, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex, attraction from afar, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Axe has been interested in you for a while. Now you are about to go on a date with another teacher. He can't have that.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't do first-person writing. And yet here I am doing this. -rubs her hands over her face- Um.. what was I gonna say? Oh right, so I found this image of Horror!Sans and he has glasses on. Me and a few people in discord started just messing around about Axe being a teacher. Then this happened. Don't you love when things you joke about turn into stuff like this? 
> 
> Oh this shit is for all those goofy people I talk to in discord. Enjoy my crappy one shot! lol

Axe wasn’t sure where this would end up going. There was definite interest in his superior. Even while she stood at the front of the classroom. Today’s lesson was learning how to make varieties of fudge. The sight of her long hair pulled into a tight ponytail pulled high above her head. Today’s outfit was so different compared to the other ones she had during other sessions. And the reason behind the change of outfit was another professor had asked her out. Professor Walters of the math department had made a point to ask Professor (L/N) out on a date.

They had made the plans in the teacher’s lounge the other day. Axe could feel his nonexistent heart practically shatter at the prospect of Walter’s courting her. Especially since Axe hadn’t had the opportunity to warm up to that point. Well today he was desperate. Reaching up he adjusted his glasses that were held by tape to the sides of his skull. That one working blood red orb watching her as she laughed. Not a cute innocent school girl giggle but a full hearty laugh. One that was music to his earholes. The class was fixated on her rarely sparing him a glance.

Something that Axe was very thankful for. Being a skeletal monster didn’t make things easy on the looks. Add in he was blind in one socket and a gaping hole in the back of his head making him the focus sometimes. But not with (Y/N). She managed to keep the focus on her whenever she walked into the room. Holding his attention as well.

Since escaping the barrier fell monsters were still trying to adjust to society. They were paired off into families. His and Traps’ family lived next to her. He always wondered why she smelled of food. It was when he had been given his chose occupation that he found out what she did. He had been assigned to work at a college as a culinary professor’s assistant. Axe had been happy that he got to work with food. But he had been even happier when she had walked into the classroom. The surprise showing in those intelligent eyes of hers. Axe had been so nervous she would tell him to get lost.

Instead she approached him the brightest smile on her face. Offering him a hand that he found focused on. Glittery deep blue coloring adorned her nails. “You must be Axe. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, neighbor. My name is (Y/N). I look forward to working with you.”

The surprise over the fact she hadn’t tossed him out of the classroom nearly floored him. He was shaking so bad, he could hear his bones rattling under the layers of clothing he currently wore. Suddenly he found himself worried that his attire was not up to par. Were all his buttons in the correct holes? Did he accidently make a mess of the syrup he had on his pancakes this morning? Was there a stain somewhere that he didn’t know about?

Then there was her open palm practically welcoming him to shake it. A flash to his former self when he would wait for the person to take his hand. Slipping a whoopie cushion through the void to make it appear in his hand. The immediate farting sound always making him bubble with laughter. Even though said pranked person would have this stunned expression. He couldn’t do that to her.

Taking her hand in his he made not of how warm she felt. She had a tiny hand compared to his. Stars, she was tiny all together. Axe stood a good two heads above her. Looking down at her while she smiled warmly up at him. He could pick her up and take her back to her home so he could breed her. That urge almost taking him over in that instant till she spoke again. “I look forward to working with you. The queen assured me that you would be an excellent assistant.”

And stars, did he enjoy working with her. Gathering the ingredients for the class. Aiding her in cleanup after the lesson. Axe had even gotten up the gumption to make a pun or two at her. Which earned him a hearty laugh.

Everything pointed to her being perfect for Axe. Even his soul seemed to thrum with excitement at the prospect of her being his. Patience, that’s all he needed. Just to wait till the end of class. Then he would make her his. And she would be so happy that she didn’t go on that date with Professor Walters of the math department.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

You sprayed down the counter of your work station while Axe proceeded to hand out fliers to the students. He was an amazing assistant and you considered it a blessing to have him aiding you. When he had moved into the apartment next door you had been surprised. Mostly because your neighbors didn’t seem like the types to welcome monsters into their home. But it had been in your knowledge they had just given up on having kids. So maybe to them having monsters in their home was liked having kids.

You never considered Axe a kid though. Especially with how small he made you feel. The gaping hole in the back left side of his head never deterred her from the aspect that he was attractive. You were guilty of a few sexual fantasies involving your skeletal aide. But he was the one constant guy in your life that made you feel something. So was it really bad that you had sexual fantasies about him?

The door closed making you look over at Axe. The last of the students had left making you sigh in relief. Because the sweater you had worn to hide the outfit for your date was starting to make you warm. Reaching down you took the bottom of the shirt and lifted it over your head. Folding it neatly as you walked over to your desk. “The class seemed to enjoy making fudge today. I admit I did.” You spoke excitedly.

There was a loud sound that came from the door. It sounded too familiar to the snick of a lock. “think they enjoyed watchin’ ya make it more than anythin’.” There was that gravelly baritone voice that you often dreamed of. It sent shivers through your body all the way down between your legs. Now would not be a good time to think about him that way. Not with Walters probably on his way for their date. “even i enjoyed watchin’ ya experiment with that sticky chocolate.”

“Yeah well…” You turned only to find him suddenly in front of you. It made you gasp in surprise early stumbling back into the desk. That red eye light focused on her with such intensity. “Chocolate works like an aphrodisiac of sorts. So, for most of the guys in the class probably envisioned some of that chocolate sauce drip on my breasts.”

Talking to Axe like this wasn’t uncommon. You were aware of how most of your testosterone filled students viewed you. Even some of the girls often sent winks your way. Which made you a touch uncomfortable. The one you wanted to stare at you like that was standing right in front of you. It was strange to want a skeleton. Could he even do you in the sense you thought about at night?

“Axe, not that I am complaining. But this is the closest I have ever seen you get to anybody. Even me.” Axe had always been one to keep space. Hesitant on the whole touching aspect even. She had noticed that the first day when she had offered her hand to shake his.

Axe hummed lightly, the red orb looking downwards at the tank top you had worn today. The top was meant for the mix of casual and formal. A blood red top with little obsidian buttons that were done all the way to the top. Tucked into the simple black pencil skirt that stretched below your knees. “wanna be.” The words spoken so soft that you had almost missed them.

Without warning his arms wrapped around your waist till his hands cupped your ass. Lifting you up with such strength you weren’t sure what was going on. The skeleton seemed to be taking in his surroundings like he was unsure where the both of you currently were. Your desk was covered in stacks of papers. Mostly students’ essays some graded and others not. Axe carried you over to the workstation you had been in the process of cleaning.

“Axe?” You spoke a bit more startled when he hoisted you upwards. The station was always too high for you. But it came up to Axe’s waist.

A sharp phalange pressed over your lips effectively shushing you. “no words. just let me show ya.” Some of his words made no sense. Whenever he had to teach the class he was flawless in his speech like he had taught before. Making sure to speak each word not cutting off the g’s or t’s. Making sure to pronounce the word you instead of ya. But in private his speech reverted to that sex drawl.

After a bit his phalange trailed down from your lip over your chin. It forced you to greedily suck in a deep breath while fingers trailed down your throat. The movement was slow, filled with purpose till it snagged onto your blouse. “thought long an’ hard about this. traps would be so proud to know i took the initiative. but couldn’ stand the thought of ya goin’ out with walters.”

The shift in fabric was pulled down till something snapped. The sound of something hitting the white board could be heard. Looking down you saw that he popped the top button of your blouse. Revealing the black laced bra underneath. Axe purred happily at the sight of it his other hand moving up to grab the top. Pulling on it till all the buttons went flying. Why weren’t you stopping him exactly?

Both hands pressed against your breasts, cupping them. You couldn’t help but fall back letting out a soft moan in response. Your name escaping him while he leaned over the top of you. A click registered to your ears before something hot and heavy glided over the top of your chest. Taking its time to indulge in the curve of you breasts. That just kicked your arousal up a notch. Axe pulled down on your bra making your breasts pop upwards. That hot sensation moving to glide over your nipples. You couldn’t help but moan his name in excitement.

A loud ripping sound filled the room making you aware that you could spread your legs more. The heavy wet sensation retreated from your skin. “wrapped like a little present for me.” Axe chuckled the vibration pressing his body down on you. “bet ya taste delicious. know ya smell it all the time.” His face lifted to look at you.

You couldn’t help it. You took hold of the back of his skull pulling him into a kiss. Sharp fangs pressed down onto your bottom lip making your breath hitch. Axe was doing something between your bodies. The soft rustle of clothing could be heard along with the too familiar sound of his zipper being pulled down. This was going to happen. The skeleton you had dirty little fantasies about was about to take you.

Pulling from the kiss you looked down at his face. That hungry look there while he looked up at you. “Are you sure?”

“more than anythin’. i’m bigger than ya. that okay?” He asked making you wonder what exactly he was talking about. Till something hard pressed up against the side of your leg. It made you look down. Sure enough between your bodies was a royal blue cock. It wasn’t huge in length but the girth of it made you think you might need to take a sick day to recover. Though you had a feeling if this progressed you might have someone else that would be joining you.

“(y/n)…” Axe spoke grasping your attention from the blue cock pulsating between your legs. “say no now if ya want me to stop sweets. i really want ya but if this ain’ your cup of tea then please say so now. i can pop ya over to your place so ya can go on that date with walters.”

Why would you want Walters? Especially when you had the one you wanted right here and ready to go. Taking in a deep breath you moved closer to the edge. Reaching down to spread the already torn fabric of your skirt. Luckily you enjoyed wearing panties that were slightly bigger especially the lace ones. It made it more comfortable for moments like these. Tugging the fabric to the side your other hand moved to take hold of his girth shaft. Axe gave a shiver in response to your touch.

“I want this.” You spoke softly trying to figure out how to angle him properly. Luckily Axe seemed to read your thoughts. He lifted you up pulling your legs over his hip bones.

“good. i want you.” He turned with you in his grip pressing you back against the white board. You were forced to release that glowing member only to take hold of his shoulders. Axe had a big grin on his face. “those can’ stay on. as pretty as lace is it hurts.” You nearly whimpered when he pulled your panties from between your legs. Not wanting to separate your bodies.

You went to say something only to have the words cut off when he pressed into your core. Your fingers dug into his button up shirt when he pushed forward. The burning sensation of your sex being stretched had you rolling your head forward. It hurt but it felt so good. “so…. t-tight.” He hissed pulling back just slightly before pushing back in. Getting more of him to situate inside of you.

“Fuck Axe.” You whimpered feeling him pull back again.

“ya goin’ to my sweet.” Axe chuckled thrusting more until you felt the fabric of his pants against your bare ass. “finally.”

You felt so full. How was that possible? Axe’s hand moved to cup the bottom of your chin making you look up at him. The sight of that red orb hidden behind his glasses made you moan out dreamily. “i want to watch ya face while i fuck ya into oblivion, my sweet. ya look away an’ i will stop till ya look at me.”

You couldn’t help but nod your head unable to disobey that commanding tone that he held over you. “good girl.” He whispered before moving back to where their torsos were separated. Setting a slow pace so to thrust an inch of him in and out of you. Your body responding by grinding into him. “such a good girl.” He growled.

The praises helped when he started moving faster inside of you. The sounds of your combined moans filling the room. Axe leaned forward capturing your mouth with his teeth. Kissing you deeply making you aware of how much care the skeleton had for you. His kisses pulled away from your mouth, moving down till he came over your throat.

You could feel your sex tightening around his thick girth while he pounded into you. You were so close almost on the edge but you couldn’t go over it for some reason. “Axe, I’m so close.” You whimpered.

“can tell my sweet. but ya can’ cum yet.” Wait why not? You went to ask him that but he hummed cutting you off. “ya have to become mine. then i will let ya cum.”

“Yours?” You questioned unable to fight the moan that bubbled through.

“yes…” He hissed. “walters intended to take ya from me.” He growled thrusting hard into your body making you squeak in response. “can’ let anyone try again.”

That’s what all of this had been about. He didn’t want you to go on the date with Walters. He had seemed upset when you had told him. But you never thought that would have spurred him into doing…this. And you weren’t about to complain. “What makes me yours?” You asked him trying to gage what you were roping yourself into.

“mmm…” Axe started slowly grinding himself into you. His full length currently sheathed inside your sex. “we’d be date mates. unless ya wanted more. then ya might need to let me an’ traps move in. figure ya might want to warm up to that though. for now, it’s an answer an’ a mark.”

“m-m-mark?” You questioned.

“yeah…” He breathed out against your throat. Tilting his head till you felt the press of a fang against your flesh. It made your breath hitch in response. “wanted ya for a long time (y/n) an’ i want everyone to see that ya are taken. consider it a promise rin’ of sorts.” He chuckled. “what say ya sweets?”

“Yes.” You answered so quickly that Axe halted his movements. That red orb fixed on you with surprise.

“please tell me i ain’ hearin’ things sweets. say it again please.” The plea that came from him made your heart swell to the point it felt like it would pop from your chest.

Your hands moved up to cup his mandible between your hands. Making sure that you were staring straight into that red orb. “Yes, I will be yours Axe.” You spoke with a firm tone so that he wouldn’t mistake what you were saying as insecurity.

“oh sweets… ya won’ regret this, i swear.” He took hold of your hips pulling you into him while he thrust up roughly.

The guttural growl vibrating through him. You could feel him swelling up inside of you expanding your sex. You felt your body climax from how quickly he thrust into you, but he didn’t cum yet. His movements becoming quicker till you felt him bit down onto your shoulder. Making you cry out into the room. Then you felt him erupt within your body. Leaving you both panting.

“mine.” You heard him rasp while that wet warm thing rolled over where he had bitten. The stinging sensation of fresh cut skin barely noticeable and the pleasure that your body was still enduring making the sting feel good. Axe fell back wards landing hard on the ground. Making his length jerk inside of you. “oops… sorry sweets was a bit…”

His words were cut off when the door to the classroom swung open. The two of you focused on Professor Walters standing in the doorway. “Oh (Y/N)…” He spoke all sing songlike carrying a bouquet of red roses in hand. He stopped in his tracks taking in the sight of them locked together against your work station. Axe pulled you forward so that none of your intimate parts were showing. “Well… guess this means our date is cancelled. About damn time, Axe. Figured asking her out would get you to get that boney ass in gear.”

You stared at Walters with a surprised look on your face. Axe looked away a royal blue coloration spreading over his face. “Alright well… you two might want to head out soon. Custodians are getting around to cleaning up. Don’t want to be caught by them now. See you all on Monday.” Walters closed the door behind him as he retreated out of the room. Leaving both you and Axe stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ya made it! So... yeah. Hope you liked it... cool if you didn't but if you want I have a tumbles! ----> [RazsLilWolf](https://razslilwolf.tumblr.com/). I normally write SansXOC stories because of years of writing in the third person. 
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta Reader[RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl). If you haven't read her stuff please click her name an' head on over there. I highly recommend her.


End file.
